3-Up Moon
The 3-Up MoonSuper Mario World English instruction booklet, page 22. is an item that first appears in Super Mario World. It is a yellow, waxing crescent moon that sports a smiling face. An extremely rare item, the 3-Up Moon functions very similarly to the 1-Up Mushroom, but true to its name, it instead gives the player three extra lives instead of one. History ''Super Mario'' series ''Super Mario World''/''Super Mario World: Super Mario Advance 2 The locations of the 3-Up Moons in ''Super Mario World are as follows. If the player replays the level, the moon will disappear from where it was until the game is reset. Most, but not all, 3-Up Moons are only accessible if Mario or Luigi is utilizing their cape form. *Yoshi's Island 1 - On a cloud near the middle of the stage, up and to the left of the row of clouds and block containing a 1-Up Mushroom. *Donut Plains 4 - On a cloud above the Galoomba area, near the item block. *Vanilla Dome 3 - On a ledge above the area with the hidden feather block. *Cheese Bridge Area - Between the regular exit and the secret exit - Mario or Luigi must use the cape or jump off a Yoshi to get it. *Forest Ghost House - In the exit screen of the secret exit, just before exiting the stage. *Chocolate Island 1 - On a cloud above the first bowl-shaped valley area (Mario or Luigi must take the first cannon). *Valley of Bowser 1 - Beyond an area with Munchers, above the place where Mario or Luigi starts from after touching the checkpoint. Additionally, the moon seen in Star World of Super Mario World resembles a 3-Up Moon. ''Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3'' In Japan, players could scan the Blue Switch e-Reader card to replace 1-Up Mushrooms with 3-Up Moons in Super Mario Advance 4: Super Mario Bros. 3. A 3-Up Moon is also hidden in the World-e level Slip Slidin' Away, and can only be reached if the player is equipped with a flight power-up. ''New Super Mario Bros. U''/''New Super Luigi U''/''New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe'' 3-Up Moons reappear in New Super Mario Bros. U and New Super Luigi U. They are found within 3-Up Moon Blocks and a total of four 3-Up Moons can appear from it (depending on how many players are playing). They can only appear by using Boost Mode; tapping a 3-Up Moon Block on the Wii U GamePad screen will make it visible for players to hit. In the Nintendo Switch port of the games, New Super Mario Bros. U Deluxe, 3-Up Moons replace 1-Up Mushrooms within blocks if Toadette is being used. ''Game and Watch Gallery 4'' In Game & Watch Gallery 4, 3-Up Moons appear in the Modern version of the Fire minigame, where they come out of Yoshi Eggs and give multiple points when bounced. They only provide extra lives if they are bounced into the carriage. 3-Up Moons also appear in the Modern version of Rain Shower, where they are caught to fill a meter that, when filled, causes Bowser to fall and gives the player points. ''Mario Family'' In Mario Family, there is a sewing design of a 3-Up Moon. ''Super Mario-Kun'' The 3-Up Moon makes an appearance in volume 3 of the Super Mario-Kun. It serves a different purpose, powering-up Mario rather than granting him three extra lives. This allows Mario to defeat a Buzzy Beetle-like enemy. References Category:Mario items